Back to where she belongs
by Antoni
Summary: Something happened back in New York that made Addison and Derek fell apart. But what is that something? Oneshot. I don t own anything!


Hey guys

I think I haven`t read a fanfiction like that before, so thought I`d try it out. I hope you`ll like it.

I don`t own anything!

Back to where she belongs

It`s a beautiful friday morning in September. I live in Los Angeles for 1 year now and even without a boyfriend or husband I`m happy.

Everyday I get up at 6:30 in the morning and my day at work starts at 8 or sometimes at 8:30.

Today I started at 8 o`clock. Until now I had some pregnant patients and some normal gynological consults.

Now I`m in my office and finish some paperwork I have to catch up with. But I get disturbed like I always do at 3 pm.

"Yes Dell?"  
"There are two guys from the FBI and they want to speak to you" he tells me a little confused about what he should think of the appearance of two FBI agents.

"From the FBI?" I ask him to make sure I heard right. I sound scared and I`m sure Dell noticed.

"Yes. Do you have time?"

"Sure. Do you know why they are here?" actually it`s clear why they are here.

"No. I asked but they said it`s personal" We left my office and at the reception desk I saw the familiar looking agent.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd" the agent greeted me.

Flashback:

"Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd we`re sorry but as we don`t have any informations anymore and we have to stop searching. We have to declare your daughter as death"

"No, no you can`t do this. Derek do something" I cry desperately and break down in Dereks arms.  
"You can`t be serious! You have to continue looking for her. She could still be alive!" Derek yells at the agent.

"We really are sorry but there isn`t anything we can do" he tries to calm Derek with less success.

"What the hell are you people good for? You have to keep looking for her! You can`t give up what if she`s still alive?"

"The chances that she`s still alive is almost impossible"  
"exactly almost. There is no proof that she`s dead"

"There is no proof that she`s alive. I`m sorry" he said and left us on our own.

End Flashback

"Hello Agent Fornell" I give him a small smile and the other agent a nod "and it`s just Dr. Montgomery"

When I first saw him again I shivered.

"Okay. Dr. Montgomery this is agent Sanders. Can we talk somewhere in private?"  
"Yes my office. This way" I say and walk towards my office with the two agents right behind me.

"Dr. Montgomery we found out what happened"  
"You, you did?" I stumble a little.

"Yes. You probably should sit down" that doesn`t sound good, does it? If you tell someone bad knews you always ask them to sit down, right?

"Just please tell me what happened"

"Do you remember the Lawsons?"  
"Yes sure. Their daughter Lauren attented the same class like Tabitha"

"Right. Well we found their daughters dead body 3 month ago and the Lawsons moved to Melbourne it took us so these 3 month to find them, They moved there about the same time your daughter got missing and it`s as well the time Lauren died. To find out what happened we flew to Melbourne and found Tabitha there"

"She`s alive?" tears started to stream my cheeks down by now. Tears of happiness.  
"Yes she is. They haven`t abused or something like that. They explained to us that they needed a girl that looks similar to Lauren and Tabitha does. So they kidnapped her to hide Laurens death which was an accident"

"Wow, oh my god where is Tabitha?"  
"She`s with a collegue at the café across the street. I`ll call them over if you`re ready"

"Are you kidding me? I`m waiting for almost 3 years for that to happen"

"Okay" he said and told his collegue to come to the practice. "She`ll be so happy. The first thing she asked as she noticed we`re from the FBI if we would take her back to her real mommy now"

"I hope you said yes"  
"Of course we did. We should go to the lobby"

"Yes we should"

When we walk out of my office Violet, Cooper, Sam, Naomie, Pete and Dell stand in front of my door looking at me curious.

"Addie is everything okay?" Nae asks me as soon as she recognized my puppy eyes.

"She`s okay Nae" She looks confused.

That`s all I tell her and walk towards the elevator and as soon as I arrived at the reception I hear her.

"Mommy!" she screames and jumps into my arms and as soon as my body touches hers my tears stream down my cheeks like cascades again.

"Hey cupcake" I can`t say anything else cause my voice breaks because of the crying.

"Are you okay mommy?" the almost 8 year old girl asks me.

"I`m just so happy to have you back because I`ve missed you so much"

"I`ve missed you more mommy" she tells me and gives me a kiss like we used to before she got kidnapped.

"We missed each other the same okay?"  
"Okay" she smiles at me. "Where´s daddy?" damn she`s back in my arms for about 2 minutes and now I have to tell her that Derek and I are divorced.

"Daddy is in Seattle Tabitha"  
"Why is he in Seattle and you`re in Los Angeles?"

"That doesn`t matter right now. What about we call him and ask him to come to LA?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay"

"Agent Fornell, can we do whatever needs to be done another time?" I ask friendly.

"Of course. Go and spend time with your little girl"

"Thank you"

"Not a problem"

With Tabitha still on my hips, I walk back towards my office where I find my collegues looking curious at me. Of course Naomi and Sam knew about Tabitha but the others had no idea that she ever existed.

"I need time off" I tell them.

"What ever you need Addison" Sam replies.

"Me and Dell can take over your patients"  
"Thanks people but if you don´t mind we have to call Derek" I tell them and dissappear with Tabitha in my office.

"Do you want to go home first or call daddy from here?"  
"I want to call him now!!!" she tells me excited.

"Okay but you have to let me talk to him first okay?"  
"No"

"Yes because he`ll be in shock if you answer the phone"  
"Fine" she tells me and rolls with her eyes like she used to before she got kidnapped.

After a few rings he answers. It`s like a miracle as he normally works at this time.

"Derek it`s me Addison" I tell him nervous. I haven`t talked to him since I left Seattle for good and I haven`t even said goodbye.

"Addison?" he askes surprised to hear my voice.

"She`s here" it just blurres out of my mouth before I could even think.

"What are you talking about?" he asks confused.

"Tabitha is here and she`s healthy and there was never done any physical harm to her. Der she`s alive" after I said this I broke out in tears again.

"Are you sure?"

"Derek I assume you know I`d recognize our daughter everywhere! Wanna talk to her?"  
"Please?"

I call her over to the phone and she smiles like it´s her birthday and christmas on the same day. She sits down on my lap before she take the phone from me.

"Daddy?" she says careful but happy to be able to be with her parents again.

"Cupcake?"  
"Yes it`s me daddy. I have missed you sooooooooooooooooo much! You can´t possibly belive how homesick I was"

"No you`re right I can`t imagine. Are you with mommy in Los Angeles?"  
"Yes"  
"I`ll take the next plain down there okay?"  
"Please hurry very very much"  
"I will baby I will" he assures her. "Would you hand your mom the phone again please?"  
"You`re on speakerphone Der"  
"Okay so I`ll take the next plain. Will you book me a hotel please?"  
"No you can stay with us at my house"  
"Okay. I`ll drive to the airport instantly okay?"  
"Hurry up dadda"

"I promise my little girl. I promise. Addie take good care of her"  
"Promise" I smile not realizing he can`t see us.

After that call we drove to our house. We sing in the car like we used to before all that shit happened. Before our family got seperated violently.

"Where`s my room?" she asks instantly as soon as we step into the house.

"Ähm you know we have to decide first which room will be yours"  
"Ohh, why don`t I have a room?"  
"Tabitha sweetie I thought I would never see you again. They just took you away without asking daddy and me"  
"Ohh. I`m sorry mommy"  
"No it`s okay. You can sleep with me in my room until we finished yours. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great" she smiles warmly at me. With big blue eyes and my smile and Dereks curles she looks just like a disney figure. Just Like a princess.

"Mom can we make cookies?"  
"Of course we can make cookies. But I think I still have some things for you"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah for your 6th and 7th birthday and for the christmases you were gone too"

"Really? Even if you thought you would never see me again?" she asks me disbelived.

"Yes even if I thought I would never see you again"  
"Wow" she smiles at me.

"Do you want your presents first or make the cookies?"  
"Hmm first cookies"  
"Okay. Chocolate chip cookies?"  
"You didn`t forget" she hugges me closely and it feels so good.

"Of course I didn`t" I whisper to her.

An hour and a half later the cookies are ready and we have build a tend in the livingroom out of blankets and pillows and lots of other stuff and had a little tea party in it with the presents put under our little table so Tabitha could unwrap them as soon as she had finished her tea.

Just one was placed outside the tend because it was too big to be in the tend and of course this one was the one the girl headed to first.

"Ohh mommy I wanted to have this for soo long before I was with Andrea and Peter"  
"I know. I remember you starring at it for hours" It`s a pink dollhouse. Just like a princess needs one.

"Mommy, I want to snuggle" without answering I pull her into my arms and we lay down on the couch my arms wrapped around Tabithas body protectivly.

After a while of just enjoying each others company she fell asleep and when I noticed I carried her up the stairs and placed her in the middle of my comfotable bed. After I just starred at her for a while I fell asleep as well. I just wake up when the doorbell rings 3 hours later. It was a tiering day. Crying is very tiering.

"Hey" he sais.

"Hi" I answer. It`s just a word but it says so much.

"She`s asleep in my bed but I think she won`t mind if you wake her"  
"Can we just go and see her?"  
"Sure. She`s upstairs"

We walk up the stairs. It`s strange cause he takes my hands and grips it harder. He`s nervous.

"She`s just as beautiful as her mother" he sais when he first see her.

"If you say so"

After that was said I laid down next to our daughter on one side and Derek on the other. We both put our arms protectivly around her but soon Dereks arm moved onto my back and held me protectivly as well.

And it feels so good. I haven`t felt so good since Tabitha dissappeared. I feel safe.

The End

Please review and tell me your opinion.


End file.
